


Beautiful Dreamer

by Stickyfrog



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep Groping, Underage Drinking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickyfrog/pseuds/Stickyfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny turned his head toward the sleeping boy on his bed, his old porn was getting boring. He desperately wanted to touch someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightLuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLuv/gifts).



> I don’t own South Park. It belongs to Parker & Stone.  
> A/N: Kenny/Tweek, as requested by MidnightLuv. This story will deal primarily with one of my favorite kinks – non-consensual sleep groping (I figured this will not offend anyone, sorry if you are though – or maybe not). This will probably be a three or four parter when finished.

“What if we get a bad grade on the report and they FAIL us?! Expel us?! Then we’ll be homeless FOREVER!” Tweek shuddered on the bed next to Kenny who was listing some ideas for their current event report. 

“Calm down, we can’t do any worse than fucking Cartman. Besides, they can’t expel us for one bad report, it’ll be fine.” Kenny smelled the eraser after frantically erasing a rather stupid idea. 

A small rat raced by Tweek’s outstretched feet making him cry out and wrap his body into a little ball. “Do your pet rats have Yersinia Pestis?” 

“Pets? Yerza what?” 

“The black death, man!” 

“They aren’t pets. Why don’t you ask them?” Kenny grinned up at the shaky boy.

“Gah!” Tweek shook his head frantically indicating that ‘NO’ he will not be conversing with the rodents. 

“Since you’re so keen on plagues, why don’t we write about the Ebola crisis?” Kenny said thoughtfully. 

“Ebola?!” Tweek began scrubbing invisible germs off his arms. 

“Don’t worry, dude. We don’t eat bush meat… although I’m sure my family would eat it.” 

Kenny’s phone started ringing while Tweek was screaming about a piece of ceiling that fell on Kenny’s floor and that the sky was finally falling and they were all going to die. 

“Yo, Ken speaking.” 

“I swear we’re chipping in to get you a phone with text messaging this Christmas.” Stan’s angry voice growled on the other side. 

“Sweet.” 

“Cartman got a bunch of liquor… I don’t even want to know from where… but we’re going down to the lake to get wasted. Come on, we don’t have school tomorrow.” 

“I have Tweek for another hour and a half.” Kenny checked his watch. The Tweaks had gone out to run errands in the city and didn’t want Tweek home alone for some reason… 

“Bring ‘im.” Stan replied before hanging up abruptly. 

“Do you drink, dude?” Kenny asked Tweek, breaking the boy from his fit. 

“If I didn’t drink I’d get dehydrated and DIE.”

“I mean booze.” Kenny stood and pulled his ratty coat on. “They have booze at the lake.” 

“Oh. I don’t know. I never have, can it kill me?” Tweek followed suit and pulled his own coat on, nearly putting it on upside down. 

“Only if you drown in it.” Kenny looked down at Tweek’s lanky body, “I don’t think you could physically fit enough in there to kill yourself.” 

“Well, alright.” 

 

When they arrived Kyle was lounging by the lake side with a glass of what looked like orange juice while Stan and Cartman were taking shots, seemingly trying to drink each other under the table. Kenny strode up to Eric and Stan and took both of their current vodka shots and tossed them down his throat. It burned like hellfire, but Kenny was used to cheap shit. 

“Whats up, fag?” Cartman punched at Kenny’s shoulder, nearly missing. 

“Hey man.” Stan added lamely. Clearly they were both drunk already. 

Cartman excitedly stood when he saw Tweek behind Kenny and enthusiastically poured a shot for him. Tweek stared down at the offer for a few moments before tentatively taking it. His hand shook and some vodka made it over the edge of the shot glass and into the forest floor. “Watch it, spazz.” Cartman growled, still looking excited. 

“You’re sadistic.” Kenny whispered as Tweek sipped from the glass. He sputtered and gagged, as quite expected. 

Tweek dropped what remained of the shot on the ground and clamped his hands over his mouth. “What is that, gasoline?! Are you trying to KILL me?!” 

“Here.” Kyle said lazily, joining the other four boys. He handed his mixed beverage over to Tweek, who looked at it like it was a rattle snake. “I don’t like the taste either.” He gave Cartman a little glare out the corner of his eyes. 

Tweek took the offered glass and looked at it wearily before taking a small sip. “Th-that’s not too bad.” 

After three glasses of Kyle’s strong orange vodka concoction Tweek was sitting on the damp ground with his back propped up against a tree, humming happily. 

Cartman laughed at the limp boy, “Tweek should drink every day, he’s way less annoying this way.” 

Stan laughed, “Yeah.” 

“So, you think he should be an alcoholic?” Kyle added sternly. 

“Fuck yeah.” Cartman shoved Kyle who wobbled a little on his feet. 

“How am I supposed to get him home?” Kenny checked his watch, the Tweaks would be home in twenty minutes. He pulled the drunk boy to his feet and slung one arm around his shoulder, Tweek promptly vomited on Kenny’s shoes. “Damnit.” 

“Good luck!” Cartman called as the three of them shuffled away from Kenny’s ‘problem’. 

“You need to sober up, buddy. I can’t take you home like this.” 

“What’s happening?” Tweek looked around blurrily. 

Kenny pulled out his phone and dialed Mrs. Tweak. 

“Hello?” She answered in her sickeningly sweet voice. 

“Hey, Mrs. Tweak.” Kenny tried to keep his voice as sober as possible, which was made more difficult by the drunk boy hanging from his left arm. “So, Tweek and I are still working on that report. Is it okay if he sleeps over at mine tonight?” 

“Well, I suppose that’s alright. Tweek doesn’t usually want to stay at anyone’s house, he must really like you.” She sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah, best buddies.” Kenny said loudly to try and block out the sounds of Tweek dry heaving next to him. 

“You call us if you need anything.” Mrs. Tweek said before ending the conversation. 

 

“You’re staying at mine.” Kenny mentioned to Tweek as they entered his filthy room. 

“Here?” Tweek looked around at the mess. 

“Yeah…” Kenny cautiously looked over at the other boy. “You’re too drunk to go home.” 

“Oh, okay.” Tweek fell onto Kenny’s bed and let out a small stream of laughter. 

“I’m glad you’re taking it well.” Kenny scratched the back of his head, “rats might crawl on you while you’re sleeping.” He added, trying to get a normal response. 

“Okay.” Tweek replied dreamily. 

“My ceiling might fall on you while you’re sleeping and crush you to death.” 

“Okay.” Tweek snuggled into Kenny’s pillow, “You’re bed smells good.” 

Kenny quirked an eyebrow, he hadn’t washed those sheets in a very long time. He thought they kind of smelled like B.O.

 

****

It was no secret that Kenny was kind of a pervert, he had every sort of obscure porn movie and magazine, he’d slept with a couple of his friend’s mothers and even a skeevy old man who gave him a laptop for it. He’d only ever been with one person his age before, Henrietta, what a disappointment. It was normal ritual (especially after drinking) for Kenny to jerk himself off a few times throughout the day, three or four times on average. He held off for a while thinking it was rude with Tweek present, he wasn’t used to anyone occupying his room. After an hour and a half of Tweek sleeping Kenny finally had had enough. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed, as far from Tweek as possible and popped in a DVD with the sound turned all the way down. 

Tug.tug.tug.tug.

Kenny turned his head toward the sleeping boy on his bed, his old porn was getting boring. He desperately wanted to touch someone. 

Tug.tug.tug.tug.

Tweek’s shirt was riding up and just showing a peek of his pale belly, his hand was lying against one almost bare hip. Kenny bounced a little on the bed to see if it would get the other boy’s attention, it didn’t. In a moment of temporary insanity he crawled up behind Tweek, nearly spooning him. He pressed the tip of his dick against the soft warm skin of Tweek’s hip. 

“Bet you’d shake like a vibrator if I fucked you.” Kenny whispered barely audible as he continued stroking himself against the other boy’s skin. “I bet you’d like it, beg for it…” He gently pressed his mouth against Tweek’s chin for an instant. There was nothing quite like the thrill of being caught. Shame hit him like a brick to the fucking head as he stared down at the mess he’d made across his friend’s jeans and just at the bottom of his t-shirt. “fuck!” Kenny whispered, grabbing a few tissues and dabbing at the mess. 

****

Tweek woke up at three in the morning, his head pounding harder than it ever had in his life. He stood and started walking toward the hall. He almost tripped over something soft and warm on the bedroom floor, he nearly screamed before the realization that he was still at Kenny’s house dawned on him. He moved to Kenny’s bathroom, located some pain killers and took it with a handful of water from the faucet (Kenny’s rinse cup was questionable). He pulled on his jacket and made for the door, he couldn’t wait to get into his own clean room. He was just leaving before he noticed the strange stain on his jeans, Tweek was a boy and he wasn’t stupid, no other stain looked quite like this and it wasn’t quite in the right place to have been his own dream induced ejaculate, it had to be Kenny’s. 

****

Kenny woke up at eight in the morning, his back aching from his night on the floor. He stood up with cracking limbs to look up at his empty bed. The stain! Maybe he didn’t notice. 

Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe he didn’t notice… 

It would be a very awkward day at school on Monday.


	2. Cookies

Kenny was right, it was very awkward at school on Monday. He entered the bustling hall with his three best friends, chatting about that girl Stan had fingered on Sunday and how it would really piss Wendy off… that would show her… that would make her jealous… then she’d come back… 

Kenny saw Tweek arranging books in his locker from the corner of his eye and gave a little wave. As soon as the twitchy boy noticed him looking he promptly threw his book bag over his head and scurried away. 

Kenny frowned… Tweek knew. 

****

It was inevitable that Kenny would have to spend time with Tweek again, they hadn’t even started their report yet. Tweek refused to come over to Kenny’s house so he walked to the far part of town in the blistering cold to get to the Tweak’s. Kenny could smell brewing coffee from the street when he arrived and it made him feel warm inside already. 

Mrs. Tweak answered the door, “oh, hello Kenny. Tweek’s in the foyer having some coffee and cookies, are you hungry?”

Kenny’s stomach growled at the thought of cookies with that warm coffee smell and nodded enthusiastically. When Kenny entered the foyer… or what seemed to him like an extra living room before the actual one… middle class people were so weird… Tweek was seated at a small table with an untouched plate of chocolate covered cookies and a oversized mug of black coffee. He didn’t seem to be doing much besides staring into the coffee’s dark void. 

“Hey Tweek.” Kenny said casually as he took the extra chair in front of Tweek. 

“Gah!” Tweek started at the sight of Kenny, sloshing a bit of the steaming coffee onto the table. 

“Cream and sugar, dear?” Mrs. Tweak came to their table with another oversized mug for Kenny. 

“Cream…” Tweek shuttered. 

“Yeah, lots of sugar!” Kenny smiled as she emptied a few spoonfuls of the sugar into the cup and handed him a gravy boat of creamer. Tweek’s lip twitched as he watched Kenny cloud the taste of his coffee. 

“Ken…” Tweek squeaked out. 

“Yep?” Kenny replied through his mouth stuffed full with cookies. 

“What is the report about?” Tweek’s voice was so quiet. 

“What do you want to do it about? You want me to pick?” Kenny asked. 

“You should. It’s too much pressure!” Tweek grimaced and sipped at his coffee. 

“Okay, let’s do Ebola.” Kenny popped another cookie in his mouth, damn, they were the best thing he’d eaten in weeks. 

“Kenny?” 

“Hm?” He shoved another cookie into his mouth. 

“Did you come on me?” Tweek’s eyes were wide, questioning. 

Kenny choked on his current cookie and his coffee mug wobbled as he set it down. Tweek had surprised him, which was not an easy feat. “Um, what?” 

Tweek did not reply, he continued giving Kenny his pleading wide eyed stare. He knew Kenny had heard him. 

“Um…” Kenny looked around to see if Tweek’s parents were in earshot. “It was an accident, man. A misfire. You know…” Kenny’s face felt hot, he brushed it off as the steam from his mug warming him. 

“Why were you so close?” Tweek took a sip of his coffee. For all the jumpiness this kid had he sure was calm when asking about embarrassing things. 

“I – I don’t know…” Kenny scratched the back of his neck. 

“Do you have any STDs?” Tweek added in a slightly more shaky voice. 

“What? No!” It was definitely a blush Kenny mused as he felt his hot cheeks. 

“Good.” Tweek took another sip. “Ebola then?” 

“I don’t have Ebola!” Kenny protested. 

“The report…” Tweek frowned, then he smiled, then he laughed a little at Kenny’s misfortune. Kenny felt really small while being teased by fucking Tweek… of all people. 

“Right… Yeah Ebola.” 

Tweek pulled out his phone, googled the CDC and placed it between the two of them. “We should start with really trustworthy sources, you can’t really trust anyone these days though…” Tweek was boring a hole into Kenny’s soul with those big eyes. Kenny’s heart leapt at the double meaning. You can’t really trust anyone these days… 

“Right… wait, I don’t think that’s true.” 

“People are deceitful. Businesses are untrustworthy.” Tweek mumbled at the notebook in front of him. 

“People aren’t deceitful, they can be that way…. but they aren’t like inherently…” Kenny wasn’t very good at smart science-y talk. 

Tweek cut Kenny off with the next line so fast Kenny barely caught it, “Don’t you think I’m ugly?” He nervously tugged at his bottom shirt button, he wasn’t meeting Kenny’s eyes. 

“No.” Kenny shrugged. He had in fact thought Tweek was quite beautiful and tantalizing when he had defiled him. He was attractive in the ‘cute’ way that Mr. Kitty and Butters were. He was soft, pale, smooth, blemish free, and had the type of platinum blonde that made Kenny’s blonde seem more brown or worse… dirty blonde. It might bother other people that Tweek’s fashion sense was a little off and he couldn’t button up properly or tame his hair, Kenny was used to his disheveled life and found it kind of charming and full of character. 

“Oh.” Tweek was staring down at his lap, Kenny could see the unmistakable color of a blush on his cheeks and thought that was good because they were even now. 

“Why does it matter?” Kenny pushed. 

“Uh…” Tweek finally met his eyes, “I just don’t know how you could… like me like that. I’m so weird…” Tweek rubbed at a coffee spot on his shirt erratically, once again breaking eye contact. 

Kenny laughed nervously at that, “I told you it was a misfire.” 

“Yeah…” He looked up at Kenny again, with a disbelieving look. “right…” He looked down again. 

Kenny sighed heavily, not sure what could possibly come out of this. He assumed that if anyone tried to touch Tweek’s dick they would be in a world of hurt by crazy swinging limbs. “Fine, that’s a lie! I was totally jacking off to you and I wasn’t thinking. Is that what you wanna hear? Fuck!” Kenny gulped down the remainder of his room temp coffee and shoved a cookie in his mouth. He’d never blushed this much! Maybe he had a rash… He rubbed his cheek again. That wasn’t the whole truth either… but he wasn’t about to tell Tweek he’d rubbed his dick all over him without consent.

Tweek didn’t say anything, he continued looking down at the coffee stain but Kenny saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile through the curtain of yellow hair. Tweek liked it… Kenny got half hard instantly. He wondered if Tweek would bite off his dick if he stuck it in his mouth or run screaming about AIDS if he shoved it in his ass. 

“Maybe next time you can help me out, huh?” Kenny felt stupid immediately, he was never very suave and usually ended up with a slap across the face for his pickup lines but sometimes he didn’t think before they fell from his tainted lips. “Sorry…” 

Tweek looked up a little, not at Kenny but at his notebook, and chewed at his lip for a moment. “Yeah… maybe.” He smiled and met Kenny’s eyes for a split second before looking down at his notebook and trying to look busy. 

At that, Kenny’s dick went from half-hard to fully erect. Did he just say YEAH?! 

Mrs. Tweak entered the room to top off their mugs, humming, and quickly moved back into the kitchen. Kenny scooted closer into the table when she walked by to hide his predicament. He had to get Tweek alone, the beautiful blonde that was still gnawing on that plump pink lip and smiling vaguely, practically begging to be used by Kenny… 

He had to get him alone, PRONTO.


	3. END

“And that my friends, is why black riots are our biggest constitutional threat. I’m seriously, you guys.” Cartman had just finished his report and Kenny couldn’t help his chuckle when Token’s pencil hit him square in the forehead. “Aye!” 

Token’s death glare would scare anyone; Tweek was sliding down into his seat, frightened, even though it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Thank you, Cartman, Stotch.” The teacher said in a dull tone, obviously bored out of her mind. “Tweak and McKormick, please.” 

Kenny rose and gestured for Tweek to follow him to the front of the class. “You wanna read it?” Kenny thrust the paper in Tweek’s direction. 

“Nonononono!” Tweek shook his head violently in protest, already shaking from the nerves of everyone glaring at him. 

****

“…so, even though over 7,000 people have died-” Tweek yelped beside Kenny as he saod ‘died’, “-It doesn’t pose as much of a threat for developed countries.” 

“Thank you, boys. Tucker and Marsh, please.” The teacher yawned. Stan and Craig marched to the front elbowing each other the entire way, Kenny would have loved to be a fly on the wall during those study sessions! 

Kenny felt kind of like he’d lost an opportunity, he glanced over at Tweek who looked visibly shaken from being the center of attention for five minutes. Kenny ripped the corner from his notebook and scrawled a quick message on it before tossing it at Tweek. The little ball of paper bounced off his arm and he cried out in shock, earning even more attention. 

Tweek un-folded the little piece of paper and shot Kenny a nervous look. 

‘U Wanta chill l8r?’

Tweek scrunched his face up trying to decipher the coded message. He wrote back and tossed it back onto Kenny’s desk lightly. Kenny opened the paper, nearly ripping it from the excitement of Tweek’s reply. 

‘Chill?’ 

Kenny frowned and looked over at Tweek who was paying proper attention to Stan and Craig’s report on the recent controversies surrounding NFL players or some shit. Oh yeah… Tweek was Craig’s friend and probably gave a shit about him… or at least was severely intimidated by him. 

Tweek started when another note hit his cheek. He gave Kenny a cautious glance before he unwraped the note. 

‘U know – Hang out’

Tweek quickly replied this time and looked kind of annoyed as he tossed the note back and turned his attention toward the front of the class. Kenny opened it eagerly. 

‘Why?’

 

Kenny slapped a hand over his face, this was worse than trying to pull a girl, Tweek was either oblivious to his intentions or he was fucking with Kenny. Two could play at that game… He tossed the note back when the teacher wasn’t looking. Tweek’s eyes widened as far as physically possible when he read Kenny’s message. 

‘Want you to come on me. Make it even.’ 

Tweek didn’t respond this time, he simply pocketed the note and continued looking forward. Damn. 

****

Kenny left school with Stan, Kyle and Eric as usual. As they were walking toward Kyle’s car Kenny felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around. It was Tweek, his eyes were shifting rapidly between Kenny and his three friends. “Plans?” He whispered quickly, “it’s okay if you do, though! No pressure…” 

“Nope, I have plans with you.” He tried to sound sexy but he just sort of sounded like an idiot, but Tweek didn’t seem to mind. 

Tweek leaned up to whisper in Kenny’s ear, “W-we have to go to your house, my mom won’t let me shut my door if you’re in there!” 

“That’s fine.” Kenny said casually, he waved to his friends and started dragging the paranoid blonde in the direction of his house. 

“Slow down, Kenny, I’m gonna slip and crack my fucking head open!” Tweek tugged his hand free of Kenny’s grasp. 

“Sorry.” Kenny fumbled with his front door, his key was bent and the lock was tricky. He grabbed Tweek’s arm again and dragged him down the hall into his awaiting bedroom, locking the door behind them for good measure. 

“So…” Tweek was looking away from Kenny and swinging his arms just slightly. Kenny hadn’t really thought this part through. Now that he had Tweek right here, possibly willing, no parents… It felt really awkward and uncomfortable. Kenny wished he had more experience seducing people. 

“Yeah…” Kenny sat down on the end of his bed, gesturing vaguely for Tweek to join him. Tweek sat down, still clutching his book bag, and looked over at Kenny expectantly with his usual wild wide-eyed stare. 

“What do you wanna do?” Tweeks eyebrows raised a bit more, Kenny didn’t think that was possible. 

Kenny shrugged, he tried to sound confident through his general nervousness, “You wanna make out?” He offered frowning, he was thinking something more along the lines of ‘you wanna fuck?’ but Tweek looked so innocent and his face was getting all hot again… 

“Um…” Kenny could imagine all the things that could go wrong running through Tweek’s head at full speed, all the usual worries… Tweek nodded, he was wringing his hands in the bottom of his shirt, clearly anxious and Kenny sort of felt bad… maybe this was a bad idea… “Okay.” Tweek smiled faintly, one corner of his mouth quivering. Kenny was impressed with Tweek’s fight to keep cool. 

When Kenny leaned toward him Tweek pulled back in fear and Kenny frowned. “Are you sure?” 

“Y-yeah, sorry, It was really sudden and…” Tweek leaned forward this time, capturing just the corner of Kenny’s mouth with his own. Kenny was surprised this time, pleasantly so, and moved his face just barely so their lips were meeting. Kenny tried unsuccessfully to pry Tweek’s mouth open with his tongue but Tweek’s lips were in a vice grip. 

“No tongue?” Kenny said, pulling back to look at Tweek. 

“Sorry – it’s kind of scary… Don’t bite me…” Tweek bit his bottom lip, he really did look sorry. 

“It’s okay. Here, just do whatever you want to me and I won’t do anything to scare you.” Kenny leaned back on his elbows and looked at Tweek with interest. 

“Okay.” Kenny could feel Tweek’s weight shift on the matress before his chapped and swollen lips were pressing against Kenny’s again. Tweek allowed a little tongue in this position, but would pull back at too much. “Will we get in trouble for doing this?” Tweek’s face was beet red when he pulled back and looked at Kenny. His eyes were glazed and the way he was looking at Kenny was so amazingly hot. 

“No, nobody has to know. Everything’ll be fine.” Kenny said gently, smiling up at Tweek hoping he was being reassuring; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his hands to himself. “Come here.” Kenny was getting impatient and pulled the smaller boy on top of him, ah yes, that added a sort of antagonizing soft brush to his painful groin. 

Tweek shouted at first, surprised by the pull, but as he felt Kenny’s arousal pressed into his thigh his face broke out into a wide grin. 

“Ah, look at what you’re doing to me!” Kenny said dramatically, jokingly, because a joke always eased his anxiousness… he wondered if this is what Tweek’s chest felt like all the time… anxiously painful. Tweek snorted a little in silent laughter but became serious again quickly, he was the first one to grind down, to create a little friction and Kenny hissed at the pressure. When their mouths met again it felt a lot different, the last kiss had been difficult, coy even. This kiss was full of all the unspoken lust that both of them were confused by. Kenny could feel Tweek hard against him, he grabbed a handful of Tweek’s ass. Tweek startled at the squeeze but he didn’t pull away, if anything he got closer. 

Tweek kept their pace slow, making sounds of protest if Kenny got too fast, whispering weird fast things that made Kenny even hotter like ‘slow down I’m gonna finish in like five seconds’. 

When Tweek did finally come it had been very quick and embarrassing. Kenny didn’t mind, he was promised a lot more to come in the future by Tweek’s serene smile, the way he bundled up against Kenny’s side and nuzzled into his shirt, and what he said just before he fell asleep, ‘Next time… I’ll try to last longer.” Next time… 

Once Tweek was sleeping Kenny was still hard so he re-performed his sleep humping trick unbeknownst to Tweek – his sleeping angel… 

until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sequel possible but not imminent


End file.
